XK31-1J
by ElderFalloutScrolls
Summary: Marco finds himself stranded in an alternate dimension of an everlasting hell. Although this is not Marco's first trial, it may well be his last.


**Intro: Well, as the start of anything new, you need a beginning. And here we have the beginning of my first Star Vs the Forces of Evil fanfic. I've been a fan of the series for quite some time, since late season one, and have become a huge fucking Starco nerd. But this is more than just a little Starco tale. This is a chance for me to test something. My knowledge on the human mind, and how much torture it can endure and still keep ticking. Unfortunately for our tale to begin, one must have a subject, and my subject of choice is the boy we all know and love, Marco Ubaldo Diaz. Poor Marco already went though a lot in "Running with Scissors", and I think I know the perfect place in time our tale can begin. I can only hope Omniatrix can forgive me. It begins with Marco's return to Mewni, but what if he never made it to Star? What if instead his scissors had a purposeful malfunction thanks to certain someone, and sent him somewhere way worse? Somewhere where it made the love child of hell and the shadow realm look like a paradise. What if this place was by far more dangerous than anything he was ever really expecting?**

 **Dimension XK31-1J**

 **Status: Desolate: Hostile**

 **Number of living Species: 71,281**

 **# of Apex Predators: 3,431**

 **Intelligent Life: Positive**

 **Atmospheric Makeup: 71% Nitrogen, 20% Oxygen, Argon w/ other Misc. gasses 0.93%, Chloric Sulfide Gas 8% (dense pockets scattered in valleys and canyons)**

 **Provinces: 6 (as listed) : Forge, Tarterus, Marikane, Jeba, Kanios, Berjo**

 **Cities: 4 (as listed) : Shambly, Rutter's Burg, Metron, Barstow**

 ** _"_** ** _Jumping feet first into hell is not your job, making sure its crowded when you get there is. " -Halo_**

XK31:

A portal tore open in the middle of a dense jungle, revealing a young latino boy in a cape and a red hoodie. His smile disappeared when he looked around, upset that his dimension of choice was not reached. He looked behind him to see the portal closing. A brow rose, as he hadn't chose to close the portal behind him. He swung his dimensional scissors and felt his blood turn to ice. "No…no no no no NO NO!" He swung the scissors again and again with no affect. He sighed deeply, recalling his time in Hekapoo's dimension, and felt himself calm significantly. He knew how to deal with this, he had to adapt, he was going to have to start thinking faster, if he was to survive. Marco Diaz has done this before, and he can do it again.

He tucked his scissors into his bag and slung them around his shoulder before walking into the jungle. He marched quickly remembering his striding techniques to help him cover long distances with less fatigue. It didn't help that he had a bag on his back but at least he had more than what he entered Hekapoo's dimension with. A change of clothes is what he wanted more than anything in those first few days. He watched as the foliage began giving way to a clearing, where the sound of growling caused him to hide behind a bush.

He peaked out of the bush and looked around trying to locate his potential threats. He saw three creatures he didn't recognize chewing on the carcass of another unknown creature. The pack of creatures chewing on the dead animal looked like some radioactive version of a wolf. The "wolves" were missing large chunks of hair all over their bodies, their skin black as night. The nostrils on the wolves were exposed bone giving them a hell hound vibe. The eyes on the creatures were a pale whispy white that glowed and left a trail to where they moved their heads. The looked like their heads would easily come up to the top of his shoulder, oh boy.

He looked around desperately on the jungle floor for a weapon to defend himself. He saw a study looking stick that had broken to a point, making it sharp. ' _Wow…dumb luck.'_ He leaned over to grab it, not seeing the twig he had been standing on, and putting too much pressure on it.

* _SNAP_ *

Marco froze, not prepared for the sound that was about to reveal his position. He quickly went for the spear and flipped around just as one of the wolves tore through the bush snapping it's jaws. He thrust the spear forward, plunging into the beast's neck and tossing the spear along with the beast aside. He grabbed his scissors and brandished them as a dagger in his left hand, knowing full well that his scissors are his literal last line of defense against these beasts.

What he didn't expect the other two to charge past each side of the bush and clasp a random limb in their jaws attempting to tear the boy apart. Marco screamed in pain as his right arm and left leg were bitten down on, the sharp teeth of these creatures ripping his flesh and muscle down, trying with all of their might to remove his limbs and immobilize him. He felt his grip on the scissors and he swung them down, stabbing the dog chewing on his arm, twice, three, four, five times, watching the wolf finally collapse, a trail of black blood seeping from the multiple stab wounds in the back of it's neck. He quickly leaned forward and repeated the same process with the other wolf creature, having to stab it an additional four time just for it to stay down.

When silence returned to the jungle, it was only hindered by its inhabitants, and Marco's labored breathing. He needed to stop the bleeding, he knew that he just didn't know how. He looked around every where, a vine to make a tourniquet, a stick to make a splint, and… He looked at his scissors, watching fearfully as his name suddenly started glowing on the scissors, the heat radiating from them burning away all of the blood from the beast.

He needed to cauterize the wounds. He had to do it back in Hekapoo's dimension once, and it was one of the most painful experiences he had ever had. He dragged himself over to a rock and propped himself up against it. He remembered before the 16 years in another dimension, he would have carried a fanny pack with almost all of the essentials to be able to perform field medical care. But almost as if he was still in Hekapoo's dimension, he stopped caring upon his return home, playing safe had become far less of a priority.

This place was bringing back many memories of the cursed dimension that Marco had lost so many years to. Up until walking through that portal, he hadn't thought much about that place. But now it invaded his mind in a conquest to survive this new ordeal thrown at his feet. He watched the scissors heat up more upon his command. He grabbed a larger stick and bit down on it, preparing himself mentally for the intense pain he was about to be in.

Marco lowered the scissors over the leg wound, wincing at the ambient heat being put off by them. He felt himself beginning to hyperventilate. He knew that wasn't good, flesh wounds plus high blood pressure equals blood loss. He needed to act fast, and with that, he counted backwards from five. "Five…F-four…th-three…" He was trembling at this point, not eager to revisit the horrible burning pain this was going to produce. He grit his teeth, finding his resolve and slamming the flat head of the scissors into the open wound. He roared out in pain, tears trailing down his face. He glided the scissors across the wound, trying to cauterize all of the area torn up by the dog's teeth. Once his leg was done, he grasped the almost glowing scissors in his other hand and began to cauterize the wound on his other arm.

He gasped in shock, but soon felt shock setting in, and the pain faded to numbness as he completed the job on his arm. He pulled the scissors away and assessed the damage. Horrible burns ran the length of his right arm and left leg, all surrounded by slowly drying blood. He wanted to throw up, but there was little in his stomach, so all he felt was heartburn as bile rose in his throat. He gave out a shaky whimper as he attempted to stand, only to fall over, laying on the jungle floor.

As his vision began to fade, he heard more of the bushes rustling. Soon an armored and masked man holding a rifle walked to him, squatting to examine the boy closer. As his eyes fluttered closed he heard the man chuckle. "Looks like we got a real hunter, the boss will be pleased to meet you." Darkness consumed him.

— ** _Flashback/ 11 years into his Trial_** —

 _"_ _Being a warrior of blood is all you seem to know, you must find peace within yourself if you are ever to achieve your full potential." The scholar's soothing, yet intellectual voice echoed within the sanctuary. Marco let the words echo in his head, before giving a rebuttal. "What do you mean by warrior of blood, I fight to defend those in need!" Marco yelled in frustration, causing the elderly scholar to scoff. "Hardly, Marco, you've become like a son to me, and like my children, I can see when they do things out of righteousness, or out of malice. Come with me, we are about to begin today's lesson, and this is one I think you will enjoy."_

 _They trekked through the stone halls making their way deep into the sanctuary. The deeper they trekked, the more murals appeared on the walls, some laminated with gold accents and features. Marco gasped in surprise. "Are we going to the training hall of mages?" He asked with excitement. The elder chuckled softly, "Yes we are Marco. I got clearance to teach you the basics of magic. I think you do have a righteous soul, but you need to learn a balance within yourself. Practicing magic today will tell us today if you have the balance of which I speak." He spoke with a smirk at the puzzled Marco._

 _He didn't have time to question as they came upon the chamber. There were massive stone pillars made of a dense type of sand stone that reached up to the ceiling. There was a dome shaped ceiling that supported the circular room, all made out of the same sand stone material. Most of the room sported nasty scorch marks, presumably from previous training session and spars between fellow mages._

 _He stepped into the middle of the room and faced his teacher with an eager smile. "What's first, sir?" The scholar's deep red and yellow robes flowed behind him as he circled Marco, keeping a calm but confident smile upon his wrinkly face. He charged a small ball of purple flames within his hand and launched it towards Marco, prompting him to duck, narrowly avoiding the fireball spell. Marco looked back at his teacher in confusion and skepticism. The elder launched more fireballs in Marco's direction._

 _Marco leaped in the air with a twirl, barely missing two more of the fireballs, landing on his feet, he could only watch as a purple light closed in on him and slammed him in the chest. He skidded across the stone floor into one of the large pillars. He groaned in pain and shifted to stand up. Only when he was completely back on his feet did he notice his teacher standing not two feet in front of him, causing him to cry out in shock and fall flat on his back._

 _The elder chuckled loudly and held out a hand to help the embarrassed Marco, who took it. "That was just a warm-up to test your reflexes, but I guess a pain tolerance test is always necessary every once in a while as well. Come back to the center of the floor." He guided him back to the center and sat him down at the edge of a painted circle in the center of the room. He took his place across from Marco, sitting down cross legged, and taking a slow, deep breath._

 _He began. "Okay Marco, in order to properly cast spells, one must channel the energy of not only yourself, but the universe as well. I know that sounds like hog-wash, but let me explain. The universe, like the many parallel ones that exist houses enormous amounts of energy drifting cosmically in all directions. You can tap into this well of energy and use it to your aid. There are many places in the great multiverse where this energy is drawn to naturally. Sometimes structures, sometimes objects, sometimes people. Like Miss Butterfly that you've mentioned." Marco frowned slightly at that, still dearly missing his best friend after all that time._

 _"_ _These places, objects, and people are commonly known as Megnotas, or in your tongue; magnets. They all have one thing in common, that they channel magic exceptionally well. Most average individuals of any ilk would have to spend a long time learning magic to even begin scratching the surface of what is truly obtainable. Although a Megnota would have ease in learning even the most complex of spells at an early age. Sometimes you can find megnotic armor or weapons, such as staffs, crowns, bracers, and wands that heavily aid in the channeling of magic. Certain places act almost as a universal current for energy to pass through, and simply being there can make channeling magic a much easier task." Marco raised a brow. "Is this place megnotic?" The question earned a shake of the elder's head before he replied. "If it was, how would our students ever know if they were truly progressing? Besides, for your training, you will be learning about how to channel energy through your body as an astral projection. Observe."_

 _The robed elder stood up slowly, and closed his eyes. Soon an enormous purple flame erupted behind him. It was mesmerizing, the flames were sharp, jagged, and yet, it felt like the wall of flames was being_ ** _restrained._** _It was on a leash, Marco could see that by looking at it, this was merely a glimpse of the man's power, he could sense the depth of power this man truly had, and it was incredible. After a moment the flames died completely, and the elder opened his eyes. "Well Marco…let us begin. I would like to see what you are truly capable of."_

 _—_ ** _Present_** —

Marco groaned in pain and felt his eyes drift open. His first sight was the same man from earlier wearing a grey T-shirt, OD green cargo pants, and combat boots. He must have been no older than 23 or 24, but his dark green eyes told tales of a desolate everlasting war. Him having short, clean cut, combed, dark chocolate hair and a light stubble.

He smiled broadly at Marco as he noticed him awakening. "Hey there hero!" He called out smoothly, his italian accent like honey to the ears, leaning against the doorway of the tiny room they were in. It was a red concrete room with two sets of lockers and two sets of bunk beds on either side, him laying in the one farthest away from the door, only a single dull bulb illuminating the otherwise dark room.

"You went through a hell of a lot back there, talked to the doc about your wounds, I ain't no doctor, but I do know what she mean when she said you basically got mauled to shit and then burned the wounds close to stop the bleeding. Gotta say, I've seen some hard shit out here, but kid, you haven't spoken a damn word yet, and I already respect ya. I-" The man was cut off by a yell commanding, yet feminine voice with a british accent down the hall. "Vincent Beshid Jensen! Stop talking the new guy's ear off and get your ass outside, formation is in ten minuets!" Vincent replied immediately with a salute down the hall presumably where the voice came from. "Ma'am yes ma'am! See ya later kid, by the way, name's Vincent, don't forget it! I'll try to come see ya after perimeter checks. Later bud!" With that, the energetic man took off down the hall running full speed. He could hear a distant; " _Sorry ma'am! I won't be late again, swear on me life." "Yeah yeah, get going kid, and stay safe out there."_ Came a quick, but soft response.

Marco tried sitting up, wanting badly to quench the dry burn in his throat only to roar in agony as a fiery pain erupted from his wounded right arm and left leg. He glanced down to seem him clad in only boxers and the bandages that protect his injured limbs. He would have been embarrassed if he hadn't been in so much pain. Soon the door shot open, his eyes meeting with a beautiful woman with silver hair that traveled down to her chest, it was currently tied in a braid and thrown over her shoulder. She had light blue eyes a medium sized scar that ran the length of her right cheek over her right eye. She dawned a white tank top with the same OD green cargo pants Vincent was wearing as well as the same boots. She wore a matching OD green patrol cap. She also had a noticeably large revolver strapped to her hip.

"Are you alright? I heard shouting." She looked worried, her eyes widen slightly. "Do you need me to get the doctor, I can go get her if-" She stopped as Marco held up a hand. He found it difficult to make his throat work. "Water…" He managed to rasp out. She walked over to a jug on a night stand and filled up a paper cup with water before handing it to Marco.

Marco snatched the cup from her hand and began downing its contents quickly. He let out a gasp of relief when he finished the cup, and tossed it bedside. He tried sitting up again only to wince harsh, causing the woman to push him by his shoulders back onto the bed.

"Don't try an' move, yeah? Your still gravely injured from your fight." She spoke calmly, and smoothly, her voice easing him, making him follow her guide back down on his back. "My name is Kathleen Willis, I'm head of security here at Shambly. I was told by Private Jensen that you fought three hellhounds on one and actually won. I've got to say, I've never frankly heard of anyone being capable of doing that, not to mention the medical attention you gave yourself. Don't get me wrong, I know age doesn't play an enormous factor in capability, but even you seem to be very young for someone as capable as yourself. Uhh..no offense." She ended her speech by rubbing the back of her neck and flushing slightly from embarrassment at her poor wording.

Marco could only chuckle softly, his voice deeper and smoother than usual because of his dry throat. He recalled his trial and smiled a bitter sweet smile that reflected what resonated deep within him, contempt. For himself, for losing sixteen years of his life and having to move on like it was nothing. For having to toss and turn each night with night terrors that plagued him like no other. For keep all of it a secret from his mother, father, and best friend… Marco did what he did best, he rolled with it. "Yeah, I had a lot of practice, and you know what they say, practice makes perfect." He said softly, as to not irritate his that. "Mind if I ask a weird question?" He asked after a moment, looking rather hesitant.

Kathleen seemed caught off guard but nodded, keeping a straight face. He sighed deeply and asked the question that had riddled his mind since he arrived. "What dimension am I in?" Kathleen raised a brow. "Dimension? I have no idea what you're talking about i'm afraid. Is dimension another word for city or province where you are from?" She asked quizzically.

Marco did not hear the rest, he was stuck on one simple fact, **_they don't have dimensional travel._** If his scissors weren't working, then that means he would need to create an entire new means of transport to Mewni. This was going to be his newest trial, but he knew this time he wouldn't be as lucky, he wouldn't have a demigod with a playful attitude as a safety net. No…this time was going to be different, very different. It took him a moment to realize that Kathleen was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Oh god, I think he's having a stroke or something, I'll get the doctor!" She turned and got ready to launch for the door, only to whip around as she felt someone clamp down on her wrists. "Mrs. Willis, was it? I'm fine, I promise, I was just…thinking. You don't need to get the doctor." Marco said with a reassuring smile. Kathleen relaxed and faced him once again.

"Sorry, you just, spaced out for a long moment there, figured you had brain damage or something." She said with a half hearted chuckle, to which Marco joined her with a small laugh of his own. "No, I'm alright. By the way, name's-" He paused, debating using his real name, having chosen to run by several different aliases in Hekapoo's dimension, it came in use if there was ever politics, guilds, or cults involved. "-Marcus Darren." He finished on a softer tone, giving his trademark smirk. She smiled brightly at him, extending her hand to properly greet him. "Welcome to Shambly, Marcus. This is the capitol of our dinky little backs wood province. We got swamps, dense jungles, and thick forests, and enough crazy shit to fill all of 'em. Here's hoping you enjoy the stay." She said with a gleaming smile. Who knows? He might like this little adventure after all.


End file.
